1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a strip-shaped carbon nanotube film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are a carbonaceous material and have received much interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, CNTs have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, and transistors, among other devices.
Generally, the carbon nanotubes, prepared by conventional methods, are particles or powder. The particle/powder-shaped carbon nanotubes limit the number applications they can be used in. Thus, preparation of macroscopic carbon nanotube structures has attracted lots of attention.
Carbon nanotube film is one of the important macroscopic carbon nanotube structures. Conventionally, a method for making a carbon nanotube film includes the following steps of: supplying a substrate; depositing a catalyst film on the substrate; supplying a reaction chamber; placing the substrate with the catalyst film thereon in the reaction chamber; and introducing carbon source gas and heating the substrate to grow carbon nanotube films. The carbon nanotube films, formed on the substrate, include a plurality of carbon nanotubes entangled with each other and disorderly distributed therein.
However, the carbon nanotube film, grown by the above-described method, has the following disadvantages: firstly, since the substrate has the catalyst film thereon, the carbon nanotube film grown on the substrate has catalyst therein, thus the carbon nanotube film is impure; secondly, a plurality of carbon nanotubes in the carbon nanotube film are entangled with each other and disorderly distributed, which is not conducive to taking best advantage of the properties of carbon nanotubes, such as desirable electrical and thermal conductivity characteristics.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making a carbon nanotube film, and the carbon nanotube film has no catalyst, the carbon nanotubes therein aligned ordered, and is conducive to acquire excellent properties of the carbon nanotube film.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making a carbon nanotube film, in accordance with the present embodiment.